Spark plugs are known in the related art in various embodiments. In gasoline engines, spark plugs generate ignition sparks for igniting the fuel-air mixture between their electrodes. The spark plugs have ground electrodes and center electrodes for this purpose, spark plug configurations having two to five electrodes being known. The electrodes are introduced either onto the spark plug housing (ground electrode) or as the center electrodes into a ceramic insulator for this purpose. The service life of a spark plug is influenced by the corrosion and erosion resistance of the electrode material. Conventional electrode materials are based on nickel alloys having aluminum components. However, these have the problem that under operating conditions in the engine compartment, i.e., in the case of high temperatures and oxidizing atmosphere, a majority of the nickel surface and also part of the nickel in the interior of the electrode material are oxidized by reactions with the surrounding oxygen. A nickel oxide layer is thus formed, which also contains aluminum oxide and has both thermally insulating properties and also properties which suppress the electrical conductivity. It thus tends toward corrosion or spark-erosive erosion already after a short time. In this way, the electrode spacing is enlarged, which finally results in failure of the spark plug. The formation of an oxide layer in the case of proper use of the spark plug may be achieved, however, by the use of electrode materials made of pure noble metal or based on noble metal, for example, platinum or platinum alloys with iridium, which have an increased resistance with respect to wear against spark-erosive attacks. However, such electrode materials, in particular platinum, result in enormous costs, which are problematic in the case of mass-produced parts of this type such as spark plugs.